happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziggy
Personality Ziggy is a bookworm,he LOVES books,in fact,he loves to learn.As his design may imply,he runs a library/is a librarian. He is a friendly person,and curious as well. Even though he has nice qualities,he is easily startled,and is a bit skiddish.(( Squeaking when scared)) Like all ferrets,he is a bit eccentric,rather playful at times.If he feels threatened,he will arch his back and rear fangs,just like a actual ferret. This action is actually called "The War dance",commonly used by frightened Ferrets. Now,How I came across this was my love for books,ferrets,and "The Hobbit". Yes,I'm a big fan of HTF,and well..I wanted to make an OC. I needed it to be different from the normal war torn fox/cat you always put steriotypically with HTF OCs. ((No offence to ones who have one)) So,his personality is a mixture of Bilbo Baggins(( the Hobbit)),Wiggins(( Pochahontas)) and the memory of Scott's Ferrets,with my own personal adjustments to the normal ferret persona. Appearance Ziggy is a White Ferret,obviously. White Ferrets are common to Europe,in fact,in the Midevil ages,they were used as pets for royalty and a alternitive to hunting dogs. He has dark eyes,like any normal ferret,as opposed to Albino ferrets (( Dont be mistaken between White and Albino ferrets,as Albino ferrets have red eyes)) He has a curly fluff on the top of his head,and fluffy fronds on the side of his head. (( Iv'e studied ferrets,and some of them do have raccoon like fronds on their heads.)) He wears a red bowtie and a mocha colored sweater,and will sometimes wear suspenders.He has red glasses,round ears,and a fluffy tail.He is normally seen carring a book. His design and bits were taken purley from white ferrets in general,as well as Bilbo Baggins and Velma from Scooby Doo.His Birthday is September 28th,and his star sign is Libra. He is an adult Tree Friend. Likes Obviously,he loves books,reading,and learning,and a well writen story.He will often drive a book-mobile to the park and go for walks. Like normal ferrets,he can be curious,so these walks are a nice way to get to know plants,other people,etc. His favorite foods are grapes,cucumbers,strawberries,or just about any sweet vegitable or fruit.He is also fond of Dog treats and kitten food.His favorite desert is sugared mangoes.He also loves peach and mango juice. As you will find,most ferrets cannot digest things like Grains or nuts,so he advoids those.((He is also a touch lactose-intolerant.That means dairy only in small amounts.- Ferrets can't digest that well either.So he's kind of..A Vegan Ferret.)) His favorite colors are Purple,Red,and Green.He likes Horror movies in moderation.(( like the Hannibal Lector series or to better put it,the Hitchcock collection.He can't stand Slasher films.)) His favorite books are "The Lord of the Rings"trilogy,"The Hobbit", "Lord of the Flies", "The Phantom of the Opera", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", and "The Case of the Yellow Room Murders".He likes Dr. Seuss books,because they are child friendly and can are easy to read.He reads books out loud to the smaller,more children like tree friends. He is also a fan of the musical Sweeney Todd (( As a Gag)) ((((((Although,the information above is more of a Techical thing,as an actual Happy Tree Friend will probably not have published series or licenced merchandise in the Happy Tree Friends series due to copyrights,and the books and concepts written above would have to be rip-off/parody titles or just little scribbled-on titles on the books. )))) Dislikes He doesn't like loud noises,(( A slight steriotype of how librarians are always saying,"Ssh! Quiet in the library!")) He also dislikes any sudden action,such as yelling while he's asleep,or coming up behind him and touching him,something along those lines. (( ferrets are rather skeptical if you yell)) Amonst that,he detests arrogance,bullies,perverts,boasters,and practically anyone with morals as worth what a pig could spit. Hobbies Ziggy likes to read,write,and collect things,mostly small objects. (( This is because The name "ferret" is derived from the Latin furittus, meaning "little thief", a likely reference to the common ferret penchant for secreting away small items )) He has a collection of rare books,no longer in print.((For instance,"The Yellow Room",by Gaston Lerox)) 'TRIVIA' *Ziggy got his name from a friend's loved,and departed ferret,who's name was "Zig Zag". *He is normally always carrying a green book with two squiggles on it,which has come to be a gag. *Though he has many literature ties, his main insperation when his creator was making him was the fact that he was an animal maniac when he was younger, and Ferrets were one of his favorite animals. *Because of fanart from a friend,Ziggy will sometimes wear a hat when "out on the town." *He likes to make new friends. Category:Male Characters Category:Ferrets Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters